FicCeption
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Pourquoi t'as ouvert plein d'onglets de fanfics sur nous… ? [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] [Established!Sydi] - Ouaip, le titre est tout pourri-pourrave, déso. Et encore un fanart par Altraria, mon amûr x3


**FicCeption**

Encore un petit One-Shot des familles sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, eh ouais maggle ! [Established!Sydi] [FicCeption] [SydiCeption] (vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ces néologismes chelou).

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Je savais que les fanfictions existaient. Je savais qu'il y en avait sur plein de personnages et personnes différentes, sur des univers très variés et parfois improbables. Je savais qu'il y en avait même sur des vidéastes de Youtube. Je me doutais que certaines pouvaient aller assez loin dans les histoires développées. Je me doutais aussi que, quitte à laisser partir son imagination très loin, beaucoup d'auteurs en arrivaient à écrire des choses… Parfois gênantes.

Mais si j'avais su que j'en arriverais à tomber sur des histoires… Sur moi. Je suis tellement peu connu sur Youtube, et je le suis en grande partie grâce aux vidéos de Dylan. Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, ces histoires nous mettent pour l'immense majorité, voire la quasi-totalité, en scène tous les deux. Et c'est d'autant plus embarrassant et déstabilisant lorsqu'il s'agit d'histoires qui contiennent des scènes… Disons peu recommandables pour les plus jeunes. Ça peut être des scènes en lien avec la violence, la dépression, la mort… Et souvent, avec l'amour… Et le sexe.

Ouais, y en a pas mal, des comme ça. Au moins, ça prouve que ces auteurs ont une certaine imagination et qu'ils osent se lâcher, ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, surtout si ça éclate leurs lecteurs. Mais quand on est le sujet de l'histoire et qu'on tombe dessus… C'est… Au mieux très amusant, au pire extrêmement gênant. Et là, en l'occurrence, celles sur lesquelles je suis tombé sont dans cette dernière catégorie.

Parce que, oui, j'en ai trouvé plusieurs. Certes, j'aurais pu me cantonner à une seule, et fermer l'onglet après avoir compris ce dont il s'agissait. J'aurais pu ne même pas lire la première en entier et arrêter directement. J'aurais pu ne pas cliquer sur ces liens qui m'ont mené vers d'autres histoires du même genre. J'aurais peut-être même dû.

Mais voilà, ma curiosité a été comme happée par ces étrangetés. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire la première, jusqu'au bout, puis une deuxième, une troisième, puis quelques autres encore… Je les lis un peu en diagonale, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est comme si j'y trouvais un certain intérêt, alors que c'est plus perturbant qu'autre chose et que ça n'a bien souvent rien à voir avec la réalité.

Et au bout d'un moment, un sentiment étrange commence à m'envahir. Une bouffée de chaleur monte en moi, mes doigts se crispent par automatisme, je me mords la lèvre de plus en plus, à la lecture de ces mots un peu trop évocateurs qui défilent sous mes yeux. Je suis à la fois étrangement stimulé par ce sentiment et en même temps agacé, je me sens un peu ridicule et malsain.

Mais voilà, au lieu de me choquer, de m'offenser, ou même simplement de m'amuser, la lecture du passage d'une de ces histoires me mettant en scène avec Dylan dans une situation absolument pas catholique, avec ces termes souvent assez explicites, parfois très crus, a un effet beaucoup plus inattendu. Une sorte de… Plaisir coupable. Les images semblent se dépeindre dans ma tête au fil des phrases, qui malgré moi font leur petit chemin. Plus je m'enlise dans la lecture, plus je sens mon esprit dérailler, mon souffle se couper par moments et mes membres se crisper.

Je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux de ce qui leur défile devant, emporté par une flopée d'images que m'évoquent ces écrits, bien qu'ils soient assez farfelus. Tout mon corps semble s'être réchauffé d'un coup, comme si la température avait brusquement augmenté de quelques degrés. Je frémis à chaque fois qu'un passage, même très bref, de l'histoire que je lis m'évoque un événement plus ou moins proche de la réalité… C'est-à-dire quasiment en permanence. Parce que oui, ces écrits au caractère érotique totalement assumé n'atteindront jamais ce qui se passe en vrai… Mais parfois, ils s'en rapprochent un peu, et c'est d'autant plus troublant.

Un éclair de lucidité me traverse soudainement. Je me redresse d'un coup sur la chaise, alors que je m'étais petit à petit affaissé sur le bureau, captivé par ma lecture. Je secoue la tête en me baffant mentalement et me lève, à la fois bouleversé par tout ce qui vient de se passer et agacé par mon comportement, disons-le, totalement inapproprié, même carrément chelou.

Je vais à la salle de bains pour me passer une bonne dose d'eau froide sur le visage, histoire de calmer un peu mes ardeurs mal placées. Je reste sur place quelques instants, accoudé au lavabo, essayant de me raisonner. Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'imagine que c'est normal comme réaction… Même si c'est très bizarre, voire carrément pervers de lire ce genre de chose alors que les protagonistes, c'est justement nous…

Je me reprends et me décide finalement à sortir pour retourner à l'ordinateur et éteindre sur-le-champ tous ces onglets pour faire autre chose et ne plus y penser. Ça n'aura été qu'un moment d'égarement, voilà tout.

Enfin, ça aurait pu… Si Dylan n'avait pas pris ma place sur le siège. Et n'était pas en train de regarder ce que je lisais. Et merde ! Je ne me suis pourtant pas absenté longtemps, une minute à peine ! Mais quel crétin je fais, aussi, pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ça tout de suite ?

Oh non, et voilà qu'il me regarde, maintenant. Les sourcils un peu froncés, le regard dubitatif, l'air un peu trop sérieux. Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Je suis fini…

« - Euh… Peut-être que c'est une question con, mais… Pourquoi t'as ouvert plein d'onglets de fanfics sur nous… ? »

Et putain, mais je vais passer pour quoi, moi, avec ça ? Faut absolument que je trouve une explication… Mais comment je peux expliquer un truc comme ça ? Dire que c'est par curiosité ? Aha, vachement crédible. Dire que c'est pour m'en inspirer ? Ce n'est carrément pas le cas, surtout que ça voudrait dire que je ne saurais pas y faire avec lui, alors que je le connais bien mieux que n'importe lesquels de ces auteurs qui, malgré l'étrangeté parfois gênante de leurs écrits, ont pour certains une plume remarquable. Dire que c'est pour rigoler ? J'aurais pu, mais mon silence gêné et la chaleur que je sens me monter aux joues annulent toute chance qu'il puisse croire à ça. Si c'était pour m'amuser, j'aurais aussi bien ri du fait qu'il ait trouvé ces onglets ouverts et j'aurais aussitôt commencé à blaguer là-dessus, naturellement.

« - Allô la Terre ? Ici Vénus. Vous me recevez ?

\- Euh… Je… »

Et bah voilà, c'est foutu. Avec cette attitude, je ne peux effectivement plus du tout espérer lui faire gober que c'est pour le fun. Alors, spontanément, j'adopte une toute autre attitude, qui n'est pas forcément adéquate, mais qui est souvent la seule qu'on connaît quand on est mal à l'aise : contourner le sujet.

« - Depuis quand tu m'espionnes, toi ?

\- Hein…? Mais je t'espionne pas, enfin !

\- Ah non ?

\- Bah bien sûr que non ! Je voulais vérifier un truc sur Internet et je tombe là-dessus, c'est pas ma faute. »

C'est pas faux, j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de fermer le navigateur… Je dois avouer que, pour le coup, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Enfin, fierté oblige.

« - T'étais pas obligé de regarder.

\- C'était pile sous mon nez, ça aurait été difficile.

\- Ouais mais…

\- Eh, relax ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, hein. »

Je soupire de dépit, et aussi de frustration de ne plus avoir d'argument. Déjà que je n'en avais pas vraiment à la base…

Après s'être levé de la chaise, Dylan s'approche de moi, prend mes mains dans les siennes et me regarde, un sourire à la fois amusé et compréhensif au visage.

« - Je me moque pas, tu sais.

\- Mmh, moui…

\- J'aurais dû te demander avant d'utiliser ton ordi.

\- Bof, si je te dis de faire comme chez toi, c'est pas pour rien. »

Pouffant de rire à cette remarque et sûrement aussi à mon air tout embarrassé, il m'enlace et vient déposer un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

« - Tu m'en veux… ? »

Sérieusement ? Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ? Surtout s'il me fait ce petit air de chien battu. Bien que toujours gêné, je ris à mon tour et titille le bout de son nez avec le mien.

« - Je pourrais pas t'en vouloir, idiot. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il profite de cette proximité pour m'embrasser tendrement, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je réponds avec plaisir à son étreinte, l'une de mes mains se loge en bas de son dos, l'autre part se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Malgré tout, je reste quand même assez mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il ait vu ce que j'étais en train de lire. Bon, il n'est pas censé savoir ce que ça m'a provoqué, mais vu comment j'ai réagi en voyant qu'il avait regardé ça, je ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était rien. De plus, il me connaît trop bien, si je fais mine de rien, il va s'en douter.

« - Eh, tout va bien ? »

Et merde, je suis décidément beaucoup trop transparent. Le fait qu'il soit très attentif aux autres est sûrement une de ses plus grandes qualités, mais dans ce genre de situation, ça en devient quelque peu encombrant. Même si je sais qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi pour ça.

« - Tu… Euh… Tu as eu le temps de lire… ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Ah…

\- Mais c'est pas dur de comprendre de quoi ça cause. »

Je hausse les épaules et détourne le regard, même si j'ai conscience que ça ne sert à rien car je suis probablement devenu rouge comme une pivoine. J'aimerais ne plus avoir à en parler, laisser ça de côté, fermer ces foutus onglets et ne plus jamais revenir à ce genre de trucs. Mais ça semble assez peu envisageable, vu que Dylan semble très intrigué et amusé par tout ça et ne va certainement pas me lâcher si facilement.

« - T'as trouvé tout ça comment ?

\- Euh… Bah si tu tiens tant à le savoir, j'ai pas du tout fait exprès. Mais vraiment pas… Arrête de rigoler !

\- Rho, c'est bon ! Je te crois, t'inquiète pas.

\- Mmh… Bref, j'ai trouvé ça au pif, et… Bah je suis un mec curieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai regardé, voilà, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment très curieux, alors. Cinq onglets, quand même.

\- Mais !

\- T'énerve pas… »

Sur ces mots, il resserre encore un peu plus ses bras autour de moi et niche son visage dans mon cou pour y laisser un baiser à la fois doux et… Provocateur ? Mais à quoi il joue ?

« - Tu sais, t'as le droit d'être excité par des trucs un peu étranges…

\- Maaais c'est pas juste un peu étrange, c'est quand même… Eh, mais je suis pas excité !

\- Ah… T'es sûr de ça ? »

Je ne rêve pas, il est en train de me chercher, ce con. Le voilà bien parti pour me titiller les nerfs, me charrier gentiment, me taquiner jusqu'à me faire craquer.

« - Tu sais très bien que je te juge pas.

\- Ouais, m'enfin… C'était pas volontaire, au départ, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais. Mais après… ?

\- Je t'ai dit… La curiosité.

\- Seulement la curiosité ?

\- Bah oui ! Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je sais pas… »

Le regard animé d'une lueur que je ne connais que trop, il desserre légèrement son étreinte pour faufiler ses mains sous mon T-shirt et caresser mes flancs du bout de ses doigts en des allers-retours, m'arrachant aussitôt des frissons que je tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Même si je sais très bien qu'il les perçoit sûrement.

« - Peut-être… Un certain intérêt pour ce que tu lisais ?

\- Euh…

\- Après tout, si c'est pas mal écrit.

\- Mmh ouais, ça passe… »

A chaque fois que j'essaie de répondre avec désinvolture, ça ne marche absolument pas. Ces lectures m'ont perturbé. Le fait qu'il ait vu ces écrits aussi. Mais le fait qu'il ait compris que ces fictions m'ont justement troublé me déstabilise davantage, même si c'était à prévoir. Et le fait qu'il s'amuse à me provoquer là-dessus me rend encore plus nerveux.

« - Peut-être… Que ça t'inspirait ?

\- Hein ? Mais… Non… Non ! Ça vaut pas la réalité, franchement. »

Bon, j'ai au moins une réponse pertinente et construite au compteur. C'est déjà ça.

« - Ah mais ça, je m'en doute… »

Toujours aussi joueur, il remonte ses mains dans mon dos et revient se coller contre moi, tandis que ses lèvres reviennent flatter mon cou, de manière cette fois plus appuyée. Je ferme les yeux par automatisme et frissonne à ce contact, jusqu'à être pris d'un léger sursaut lorsqu'il remonte jusqu'à mon oreille pour y susurrer quelques mots d'un ton encore plus aguicheur.

« - Ça t'a fait quelque chose, pas vrai… ? »

Qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça, moi ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de répondre, d'ailleurs ? Sa question est purement rhétorique, en définitive. Il me connaît, et de toute façon, vu ma tronche et mon comportement, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en douter.

Un couinement m'échappe involontairement lorsqu'il vient mordre doucement le lobe de mon oreille, avec une sensualité totalement assumée. Il se recule pour m'embrasser de nouveau au coin des lèvres et me regarde avec un petit sourire taquin.

« - Je me trompe ? »

Bien sûr que non, idiot, et tu le sais très bien ! Bon sang, s'il voulait me faire craquer, c'est réussi. Je suis comme un livre ouvert pour lui, c'était trop facile.

« - T'es chiant. »

D'abord surpris de cette réponse, il éclate de rire et me serre de nouveau contre lui.

« - Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème. »

Il profite d'être à la bonne hauteur pour revenir picorer mon cou de baisers et ses mains reviennent s'immiscer sous mon T-shirt et caresser ma peau en des gestes tendres et sensuels.

« - Je sais bien que ça vaut pas du tout la réalité.

\- Ah, quand même.

\- Et je sais aussi que tu peux me le prouver. »

Sur ce message on ne peut plus explicite, il scelle nos lèvres en un baiser amoureux et langoureux, tout en resserrant notre étreinte. Désireux de confirmer ses dires, j'attrape ses hanches et le tire vers mon lit, où nous nous abandonnons l'un à l'autre, pour de vrai.

* * *

 _VOILÀ ! Comme ça, l'abcès est crevé XD Alors, que dites-vous de tout ça ? Amusant ou de mauvais goût ? Délirant ou trop tordu ? Dites-moi donc ! J'aime avoir vos avis *keur*_


End file.
